La mejor amiga
by Hermione Hathaway
Summary: Alguien ha vuelto al laboratorio y una persona la hara ver hacia donde tiene que ir.  Trata sobre la gran amistad que le tiene nuestra artista favorita a Brennan


**Hola de nuevo he traido un pequeño fanfic sobre que pasaría si... espero que lo disfruten porque ya solo quedan dos dias parra que tengamos por fin el 7x01 tan esperado**

**Este fanfic esta dedicado a mi amiga Maria de parte de su novio Jorge (espero que le guste primo) y tambien para mi amiga Laura que me ayudo con el titulo y es bueno ya que ella es así jeje**

**Sin más espera les dejo el fanfic.**

**Bones no me pertenece sino que son de Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson y Stephen Nathan.**

* * *

><p>Hacia mucho tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar, exactamente 8 meses, 8 meses que se le habían hecho interminables y la habían cambiado, y había vuelto solo con un propósito, recuperar su anterior vida.<p>

Ese lugar le parecía especial, su olor a laboratorio, y a sustancias que ella no podría nombrar, pero a la persona que buscaba no se encontraba allí, pero sí alguien que le caía muy bien.

-Ángela- la llame en cuanto dejó de hablar con uno de los internos que en esa semana se encontraba allí.

-¿Hannah?-la miró asombrada ésta al ver que no se había equivocado al oír su voz.-Whoa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, he vuelto y si todo sale como espero no volveré a irme- le contestó la rubia muy segura de sí misma.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos arriba a tomar algo? Me imagino que tu visita está relacionada con una persona que todavía no ha llegado.-Contestó Ángela que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de la periodista y ella como buena amiga no iba a dejar que sus intenciones se llevaran a cabo.

Ya estaban las dos arribas y con un refresco, hacía demasiado calor en este mes de julio allí en Washington como para subirle temperatura con algo caliente.

-Por cierto ya habrás tenido al bebe hace poco, ¿qué es? ¿Cómo está? ¿Y como estás trabajando todavía?-preguntó Hannah.

-Eso son muchas preguntas, pero te las contestare. Es un niño y se llama Michael y está muy bien, ahora mismo tiene dos mesecitos y en lo de que hago aquí, bueno no me dejan trabajar por ahora pero cuando hay algún caso de asesinato me avisan ya que eso tiene prioridad a la reconstrucción de tumbas de hace más de tres mil años.

-¿Caso?, sí tenéis un caso ¿cómo que esto no esta a rebosando de gente?-siguió preguntando Hannah.

-Acaban de llamar a Booth y Brennan, por lo menos les quedan una hora, antes de llegar y al igual que Cam y Hodgins que se han ido con ellos.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio mientras las dos bebían de sus respectivos refrescos.

-Ángela ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-empezó a hablar otra vez Hannah.

-Es claro que ya los has hecho pero claro que sí-respondió Ángela.

-¿Crees que si le pido otra oportunidad a Seeley, él me aceptará?-preguntó Hananh y antes de que Ángela pudiese contestar ésta se levantó y dando vueltas expresando su nerviosismo continuó.- Es que se que no debería haberle dicho que no pero yo no quiero casarme, pero si quiero estar con él, en estos últimos mese lo he estado pensando mucho y se que debería haberlo hecho de otra manera, no sé, quedo destrozado cuando le dije que no, ¿no dices nada, Ángela?

-Hannah lo que pudiste hacer o no eso es cosa del pasado, no creo que debas agobiarte con lo que debiste o no haber hecho.-Le dijo Ángela para intentar calmarla, ya que sabia que después nada ni nadie la iba a poder calmar.

-Ya lo se pero me he dado cuenta que del poco tiempo que estuve aquí él me hizo sentir de una forma muy especial y yo lo tire a la borda por miedo y ahora estoy aquí sin ni siquiera atreverme a decírselo a la cara.-Siguió Hannah.

A Ángela esto le dio pena, sabia de cierta antropóloga que lo había pasado igual pero ella sabía donde estaban sus lealtades y ella no iba a dejar que esa rubia que había intentado destrozar una historia de amor preciosa se quedara con el amor de su amiga…aunque esto ya no fuera posible.

-¿Y no crees que Booth pudo haber encontrado a otra persona mientras que tu no estuviste?-preguntó de forma que Hannah no sospechara nada.

-Lo he pensado y se que hace mucho que tuvo que haber pasado pagina pero espero que no-le dijo Hannah-¿o es verdad que esta con alguien?

-Él ya no podría estar contigo, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que consiguió siquiera seguir adelante, pero ahora él tiene a dos personas en su vida a las que no abandonará nunca, ya que conociéndolo lo sabrás.

-¿Dos personas,-empezó Hannah- Seeley tiene a dos mujeres en su vida ahora?- preguntó sin saber hasta que punto era verdad esa afirmación.

-En cuanto a una es seguro, la segunda no tanto.-respondió Ángela con una enigmática sonrisa, en ese momento se encontraba como el gato de Cheshire ante Alicia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Hannah desconcertada sin entender nada.

-Creo que lo veras tu misma parece que ya vienen todos de las escena del crimen.

En ese momento Hannah se giró para mirar hacía abajo y ver que todos llegaban pero que dos personas venían con sus manos enlazadas eran Seeley y Temperance pero eso no fue nada cuando se dio cuenta del ligero bulto que ya empezaba a asomar bajo la camiseta de la doctora Brennan.

En ese momento Ángela se acercó a Hannah y con una mano en su hombro la dijo.

-Solo llevan tres meses, no pienses que él se olvidó tan pronto de ti, pero paso lo que tenia que haber pasado.

-Tienes razón, creo que yo solo pospuse el momento de que esto pasará.-Después de esto Hannah bajo a la plataforma para saludarlos e irse no iba a esperar más ya que si ella no se hubiese negado a la proposición de Seeley esa sería ella.

-¡Hannah!-exclamo Brennan nada más verla-¡qué hace aquí hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!

-Yo si que llevo mucho sin verte, la ultima vez no estabas embarazada.-la dijo riendo y devolviéndola el abrazo que ésta la estaba dando.

-Hola Seeley, ¿qué tal estas?-preguntó Hannah.

-Muy bien- respondió Booth simplemente.

¿Y qué haces por Washington?-preguntó Brennan sin darse cuenta delicado momento en el que estaba su novio y su ex.

-Pues de trabajo-mintió Hannah-he venido a hacer una entrevista a un político de la Casablanca pero ya me voy.

-¿No te quedas?- siguió preguntando Brennan inocente a todo, aunque a Booth no le pasó desapercibido la mentira de Hannah aunque lo dejo pasar.

-No, de verdad se me ha hecho tarde, ya debería haberme ido, os estaba esperando para saludarlos, espero que tengas un lindo bebé, Temperance.- Se despidió así Hannah sin saber que ya nunca la volverían a ver.

Mientras que Hannah en silencio salía del laboratorio lamentándose por lo que pudo o no haber sido Ángela se acerco a su mejor amiga y sin que nadie la escuchara la dijo:

-Creo que me debes un favor.

Y después se alejo dejando a su amiga un poco desorientada.

* * *

><p>Espero que le haya gustado y si es asi como si no dejen un comentario.<p> 


End file.
